


You, my pride.

by Esse93



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esse93/pseuds/Esse93
Summary: ‘Era ovvio che te l’avrei chiesto dai’ continuai ma in realtà di ovvio non c’era niente.Che avessi spontaneamente deciso di partecipare al primo pride della mia vita, nella mia città, e con il mio ragazzo, era qualcosa che fino a 9 mesi fa mi sarebbe sembrata impensabile.‘Ne ha fatta di strada il ragazzo 'CHE ME FREGA A ME DEGLI OMOSESSUALI eh’ mi scimmiottò Nico avvicinandosi per darmi un bacio.O Martino e Niccolò in preparazione per il primo pride della loro vita.Il primo di una lunga serie.





	You, my pride.

**Author's Note:**

> E' una piccola OS che avevo scritto a giugno in occasione del mese e del pride.  
E' rimasta troppo tempo nei documenti del mio pc, era ora di tirarla fuori :)  
Spero vi piaccia!

Quando glielo avevo detto, circa un mese fa, Niccolò era sembrato assolutamente sconvolto ed entusiasta al tempo stesso.  
Io avevo finto un broncio forzato, chiedendogli cosa avesse tanto da essere così sorpreso.  
‘Era ovvio che te l’avrei chiesto dai’ continuai ma in realtà di ovvio non c’era niente.  
Che avessi spontaneamente deciso di partecipare al primo pride della mia vita, nella mia città, e con il mio ragazzo, era qualcosa che fino a 9 mesi fa mi sarebbe sembrata impensabile.  
‘Ne ha fatta di strada il ragazzo 'CHE ME FREGA A ME DEGLI OMOSESSUALI eh’ mi scimmiottò Nico avvicinandosi per darmi un bacio.  
Ricambiai velocemente e poi ‘E tu come è che sai ‘sta cosa?’ chiesi, perplesso.  
Sorrise con quel suo sorriso a trentadue denti, quello irresistibile e storto, che avrebbe fatto capitolare anche persone con molta più forza di volontà della mia.  
‘Sana mi dice tutto, non abbiamo segreti io e quella ragazza.’  
‘Ah buono a sapersi. Ora sarà imbarazzante guardarla e pensare che potrebbe o non potrebbe sapere che ieri ti sono venuto in faccia’.  
Niccolò per poco non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva ‘Ma chi sei tu e che ne hai fatto del mio ragazzo?’  
Ora che era effettivamente arrivato il giorno del pride mi sentivo nervoso.  
Non un nervoso negativo, ma avevo un’elettricità sotto pelle che mi piaceva e mi spaventava al tempo stesso.  
Ormai erano lontani i tempi in cui avere un’erezione per un corpo maschile mi spaventava.  
Erano lontani i tempi in cui credevo di amare il mio migliore amico e in cui pensavo che avrei dovuto passare la vita a fingere di essere una persona che non ero.  
Erano persino lontani i tempi in cui mi imbarazzavo a baciare Niccolò in pubblico, come all’inizio della nostra relazione.  
Era passato tutto, perché l’amore che provavo per Nico era la cosa più giusta e bella che avessi mai vissuto e l’unica paura che avevo era quella di perderlo.  
Paura irrazionale, dal momento che da settembre saremmo ufficialmente andati a vivere insieme.  
Se quei tempi erano lontani ce ne erano altri, tuttavia, che sembravano più vicini.  
Quelli degli insulti omofobi, delle risse e delle prese in giro.  
Ne avevo parlato e riparlato con Nico per ore, spiegandogli che forse era quello che più di tutti mi spaventava del pride. Ma lui era stato molto comprensivo e mi aveva fatto capire che per quanto cercasse di mostrarsi spavaldo, per quanto mi avesse preso in giro quando gli avevo chiesto di andarci, anche lui era nuovo a quel mondo, perché anche lui era ancora alla ricerca della propria identità. Ma gli andava bene così. Mi amava e amava l’amore.  
‘Sei pronto Nì? Filo ci aspetta dal Colosseo tra un’oretta’ dissi mentre mi infilavo le scarpe.  
‘No che non ho finito e manco tu, viè ‘n po’ qua!’ urlò dall’altra stanza il mio ragazzo e mi avvicinai: lo trovai intento ad armeggiare con della pittura e dei colori vari, tutto sorridente.  
‘Che è sta roba?’ chiesi, confuso.  
Niccolò si voltò ‘Secondo te? Pensavi davvero che t’avrei fatto andare al tuo primo pride così?’ indicò il mio abbigliamento e io seguii il suo sguardo di rimando: camicia blu a maniche corte calzoncini grigi.  
‘Embè, che ho di strano?’  
‘Sembra che tu stia andando ad un funerale Marti! Dovresti essere colorato e allegro! Rispecchiare il tuo stato d’animo interiore!’ L’euforia nella voce di Niccolò era coinvolgente ed effettivamente era proprio da lui lasciarsi così coinvolgere per ogni cosa. Lo amavo per questo.  
‘D’accordo, quindi che vuoi fare? Pitturarmi la faccia?’  
‘In realtà’ iniziò e sul suo volto comparve un ghigno malizioso che gli avevo visto solo in altre specifiche occasioni ‘pensavo che potremmo dipingerci il corpo.’  
Deglutii, uno strano formicolio già pronto in agguato dentro me ‘Il corpo?’  
Annuì, ancora più vicino ‘Solo petto e braccia e mani. Fa caldo, caldissimo. Sarà piacevole stare in canottiera invece che tutti coperti’  
Effettivamente faceva un caldo insopportabile e l’idea di star quantomeno a petto nudo mi allettava moltissimo.  
E chiaramente non era l’unica cosa a farlo in quel momento.  
‘Posso?’ domandò Niccolò, le pupille già più scure del normale.  
‘Mmm’ ma non ero più molto concentrato, non quando Niccolò aveva iniziato a sbottonarmi lentamente la camicia: bottone dopo bottone, non perdeva mai di vista i miei occhi. Stava cercando di sedurmi e quando finì e mi aiutò a far scivolare l’indumento dalle braccia, facendomi rimanere a petto nudo, sentivo già un principio di erezione.  
Nico si abbassò per lasciarmi un bacio sul cuore e io tremai come la prima volta, a Milano: da quella volta era diventata un’abitudine e sebbene fossero passati mesi, non avevo smesso di sentirmi sempre nello stesso ridicolo modo. Non mi sarei mai abituato al suo tocco delicato, come se fossi di cristallo; mi ci vedevo a tremare come la prima volta anche tra cinquant’anni. E un pensiero del genere – io e Nico che passavamo la vita insieme- invece di spaventarmi non faceva altro che eccitarmi ancora di più. Fu per questo che non ci pensai due volte a togliere velocemente anche la maglietta di Nico, spalmandomelo addosso mentre ci baciavamo. Ci stavamo esplorando con una voglia ed un desiderio nuovi ma al tempo stesso mai diversi. Nico prese a mordicchiare il lobo del mio orecchio destro, in quel movimento che sapeva farmi impazzire.  
‘Non abbiamo tempo per questo’ balbettai, pensando al culo che ci avrebbe fatto Filippo se fossimo arrivati in ritardo al nostro primo pride perché ci eravamo messi a scopare.  
‘Mmm’ il mio ragazzo annuì contro il mio collo e poi prese i colori dal tavolino lì accanto.  
‘Iniziamo?’  
Balbettai un assenso poco coerente perché in realtà Nico aveva già iniziato a colorarmi le mani e le braccia: il suo tocco era caldo, sensuale e mi sentivo la pelle scoppiare.  
‘Devi rilassarti Marti’  
‘Eh se vabbè, facile a dirsi’ ribattei stizzito.  
‘Perchè scusa?’ Niccolò ridacchiava perché sapeva benissimo che effetto mi facevano le sue mani sul mio corpo. Ce l’avevo già visibilmente duro ed ero convinto che anche il mio ragazzo se ne fosse accorto. Quando finì, si allontanò un attimo per guardare il suo lavoro.  
‘Sei bellissimo’ disse, la sua voce leggermente spezzata. Mi guardava come ero sicuro non mi avrebbe mai guardato nessuno in vita mia.  
‘E’ il mio turno ora’ gli sorrisi e lui mi passò i colori. Mi impegnai a fare il suo stesso lavoro, mentre lui continuava a guardarmi, il respiro accelerato.  
‘L-le tue mani’ disse sospirando. ‘Sono calde.’  
Per tutta risposta mi avventai sulla sua bocca, perché il desiderio che stavo provando era troppo per essere trattenuto, e volevo solo sentirlo e assaggiarlo. Non mi preoccupai di sporcare i nostri vestiti, né del resto; Niccolò mi ricambiò subito, allacciando le sue braccia intorno al mio collo.  
‘Ti ho sporcato anche il collo’ mormorò tra un bacio e un altro.  
‘Puoi sporcarmi anche altro, non mi formalizzo.’ Catturai la risata di Niccolò con un bacio, quando la suoneria del mio cellulare ci disturbò.  
‘Cazzo’ appoggiai la fronte contro quella del mio ragazzo.  
‘E’ Filo, lo sai. Siamo in ritardissimo’  
‘Ma…’ iniziai ma Niccolò mi interruppe.  
‘E’ importante amore, e so che ce lo perdessimo non ce lo perdoneremmo. Per il resto…abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo.’  
Ed era vero: non ci saremmo mai potuti perdere il Pride, non ci saremmo mai potuti perdere quel momento. Volevo sfilare fieramente con tutta la mia città, tenere per mano Niccolò e far sapere a tutti quanto fossi fiero di me stesso, finalmente, e del meraviglioso ragazzo che avevo al mio fianco.  
Per il resto -tutto tutto il resto- ci sarebbe stato tempo.  
‘Andiamo allora. Non vorrai mica farmi fare tardi, Fares.’ Sorrisi furbo.  
Mi diede una spinta.  
E poi intrecciò le nostre dita.


End file.
